


Marginal Improvement

by Drift



Series: Organized Chaos Verse [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Pandemics, Rough Kissing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: A Cyberton wide pandemic keeps Knock Out and Bumblebee busy at their respective jobs and leaves both of them starved of each other’s touches...
Relationships: Bumblebee/Knock Out
Series: Organized Chaos Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456168
Kudos: 38





	Marginal Improvement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milagrosen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Milagrosen).



> I didn't plan to write anything regarding the current pandemic situation.... it simply happened. IDK.

It was late at night as the medic arrived home from his double shift at the hospital and the only thing he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and cuddle up to his lover and bathe in the other's comforting warmth. That would, however, be the most selfish and stupid thing he could possibly do.

So, like always these days, Knock Out walked straight across the dimly lit hallway, right into their bathroom. The light activated automatically as it recognized his RFID and the shower already started to rotate into the right setting. Without any preamble he stepped into the spacious shower cabin and waited for the program to start.

When they bought the luxury showering unit with customizable settings and all, Knock Out would have never thought that he would make use of it for a propose like this one, but back then no one would have guessed that their newly claimed freedom would be disturbed by a Cybertron wide pandemic. 

The medic flinched slightly as the spray of strong chemicals started to rain all over his frame. He fought the urge to close his vents to be spared from the nasty coppery smell the medical-grade solvent mixture had; it was important that everything that might have gotten in contact with the disease-causing particles was properly decontaminated before the nasty stuff could react to their living metal and start to ‘bloom’ and cause any harm. 

This was the third time he had to go through this procedure today and he could feel, how being exposed to the strong chemicals necessary to kill of the pathogen, was taking its toll on his frame; it stung and burned as if he stood in a drizzle of acid rain. Luckily it was over soon enough and the shower went through the next program, which washed off the remains of the chemicals and soothed down his sore frame with a nicely scented solvent-oil mixture they had picked up from the store earlier this lunar cycle. They were lucky to have the item though, and only were able to buy it, because they were friend with Sunstreaker who owned the detailing shop they frequented. 

He enjoyed that program a little longer than necessary, only sending the silent command to the showering unit to end it and start with the drying process, because he nearly fell into recharge right there and then. As he was finally done, he stepped out of the shower and in front of the full-frame mirror, looking critically at his own reflection. The constant use of the medical solvent had taken a toll on his normally perfect finish and paintjob, with was starting to look faint and dull, even though he touched it up every now and then. 

The red racer considered to put a little polish on and do some buffing, because honestly? Not even in war times he was looking like this on a regular base and whenever he did he made sure to get back to his usual self as fast as possible. The only thing that kept him from indulging in that need of his, was the warm frame that waited for him in the bedroom. He and Bumblebee weren't in quarantine, like most mechanisms on the planet, both bound to get out every day, to serve the society in their _essential_ jobs. He as one of the still few fully trained medics and Bumblebee as enforcer. At least their jobs didn’t force them to work at a high risk for exposal while being horribly underpaid, like so many others…

Tired as he always was these days, he walked out of the bathroom and this time, was finally allowed to take the small hallways that led him to the apartment’s bedroom, and effectively to the mech who already rested there. Even though he would have liked to simply have a chat with Bumblebee, hear his lover's voice again, for real not over comms, he tried to be as quiet as possible, not to wake his conjux. They both needed all recharge they could get, and his spark already did a delighted flip just knowing it would be close to it’s bounded-one again. 

Smoothly Knock Out slipped under the covers and lightly cuddled up against the warm frame in front of him, already knowing that, when he would awake in the morning, the other would be gone again. The only trace left from him the customary cube of iron-oxide flavored energon and a cadmium filled aluminum waver Bumblebee always prepared for him when he could. It would be a lie to say it didn’t sadden him to have so few time with his beloved, but at least they still had each other and were healthy and well off. It could be so much worse… 

Before the medic could dwell even longer on their dire situation, the days hardship pulled him into a deep, dreamless recharge, right until his inbuilt alarm woke him in the morning. Today he would have the entire forenoon to work through his chores, clean up a little, touch his paintjob up, shop for groceries… and… wait.

Surprised he onlined his optics and stared at the black and yellow mech, who was still resting besides him, cheekily grinning at the red racer. For a nano second Knock Out was absolutely certain, that he was still in recharge and for the first time in forever had a dream… but no. The mech in front of him was real and as awake as he was. In the back of his processor he checked his and Bumblebee’s schedule. He also checked if his internal clock worked right and the date he was show was the actual one. 

“Not to complain, but shouldn’t you be at work?”

Bumblebee’s smile softened and the other wormed his arms around Knock Out’s frame, pressing their structures against each other. “Yeah, see, Prowl, Barricade and Jazz happen to have it as shitty as we… but to our luck Prowl's shift and mine were set so, that if we happened to trade, it would help us to see our respective mates a little more. It’s just a marginal improvement, by 5.456% to be precise and to cite Prowl, but it will give us at least some more time together…”

Knock Out kept staring for a little longer, then chuckled lightly at the explanation. He didn’t know Prowl too well, not personally, but the mech had the reputation to own one of the best strategical processors on Cybertron, if not _the_ best, so his calculations would be most likely on point. 

“How much time does this _marginal improvement_ give us today?” The medic wanted to know, offlining his optics as Bumblebee started to place hot kisses down his throat, occasionally nibbling lightly at his neck cables. “Enough to stay in bed until you have to leave for groceries before getting to the hospital… and enough so I only have to bend the speed limit a little to get to work on time…”

Knock Out didn’t argue with that at all, cleaning and all be slagged, it wasn't like anyone would visit them any time soon and see how dirty or clean their place was. Instead he pulled the other on top of himself while he rolled from his side onto his back, uncaring for any paint transfers and scratches he might receive in the process; his paintjob was beyond looking perfect anyways. Right now his only focus was on his lover, his conjux his one and only. 

They did not waste any time, Bumblebee had stopped to kiss his neck, only to catch Knock Out’s lips and pull him into a deep, needy kiss. It made it even clearer that they _both_ needed this so very much right now. The kiss was rough and demanding, and at a point Knock Out could taste energon, after one of their love-bites was a little bit too passionate. He couldn’t tell if it was his or Bumblebee’s, though, nor did he care.

Meanwhile their covers had transformed away on their own accord and the request to unlock and open up their respective chest plates popped up every other second, just to be snoozed away for now. Their servos touched and pulled and twisted plating and cables, already knowing what would bring each other the most pleasure without sending them over the edge too quickly. When Bumblebee finally pushed his throbbing spike in Knock Out’s slick, waiting valve, it was a matter of seconds until they overloaded and finally allowed their sparks to merge, drawing their high out, echoing it between each other until their charge ebbed down. 

Afterwards they just lay there, enjoying each other’s presence until Knock Out stirred slightly, shifting a little from under Bumblebee. “Sorry, am I crushing you?” the enforcer asked and started to lift his frame off Knock Out’s, who grabbed his lover to keep him exactly where he was. "Your latest upgrades made you heavier but not _that heavy_. I just wanted to be able to look you over, memorize you… And I wondered if there might be time for another round…” 

“Enough for two, if you will…” The black and yellow answered, doorwings giving a tempting flutter, and Knock Out made a mental note to thank Prowl sometime for this. Though, the other enforcer probably used the extra time to do the exact same thing with his mates and was just as happy about the extra time as they were…

**Author's Note:**

> A little something spontaneously written for Mila, hope it helps to improve your mood at least marginally :)


End file.
